


Time Keeps Running Away

by vogue91



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Drabble Collection, Gen, Introspection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-27
Updated: 2017-12-27
Packaged: 2019-02-22 12:13:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13166685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91
Summary: She sought shelter in nooks of her mind, convinced that those days weren’t going to allow her the air she was so longing for. She lived of half breaths stolen to the surroundings, waiting in vain for something to steal her from that present.





	Time Keeps Running Away

**_Goodbye_ **

Leaning against the door frame, Narcissa stared at her old room at her parents’ house. That place had seen too many of her blues, and she thought she could still see the invisible stains of the tears she had shed, always for the wrong reasons.

Nothing of that life belonged to her anymore, she was aware of her role and of what destiny was whispering in her hear. Aware that Cissy was dead, living in her place a woman that bore nothing of the legacy of a time already spent.

She closed the door behind her back, whispering farewell to little Cissy.

 

**Never**

She looked Lucius in the eyes every morning, trying to catch sight in them of some glimpse with a new taste, in the everlasting hope that one day things could finally change. But there was nothing, ever, to relieve her from the clouds over her head, nothing capable of making her feel loved, seen, _desired._

She sought shelter in nooks of her mind, convinced that those days weren’t going to allow her the air she was so longing for. She lived of half breaths stolen to the surroundings, waiting in vain for something to steal her from that present.

But there was nothing. Just a pale face waiting for the unknowable art of surviving.

 

**Pale Angel**

She could read that deadly pale face as if it actually was penned with words, as if his every thought travelled to her knowledge the moment it was created. So horribly similar to his father, so worthless of a love she kept offering, as sacrifice for an ancient sin that oppressed Draco without him being at fault.

She didn’t care that she was invisible, as those angels she stopped to believe in. She was an angel of flesh and bone, of tears, and love.

In those ice cold eyes, she travelled toward shores she wouldn’t have touched otherwise. They were a path to a future that was finally looking near.

 

**Still**

When she was a child, it seemed like time was endless, and that it was hiding behind the veil of her life. She was always waiting for something, always for those news that became pieces of the woman she would’ve turned out to be. Crossed the threshold of her twenties, time had stopped having any particular meaning for her. They had become twenty-five, then thirty, then thirty-five. And she had stopped changing, as if that chimera she knew she had inside of her had brutally become extinct. She wasn’t waiting for something anymore, just for painfully identical days, and desires that were now hiding into the darkest corner of her mind.

Time didn’t make any sense anymore.

 

**Hourglass**

Suspended. As if she was a worthless grain of sand inside a broken hourglass, she knew she had to do something, but she couldn’t recognize the right paths to follow. She had come to realize that in the oneiric world she had sought shelter in, she had become oblivious to the meaning of time itself, and she had labelled it as useless and deceptive. There was no exact time to do something, there was no exact time to think or talk.

There was no time, and she could keep wandering anywhere she wanted, free from her chains.

Until the time for regrets had brutally taken her back to the bare earth.


End file.
